Organization XX
by Gogetenkhan
Summary: Organization got new members, and new chaos. First Fanfic!
1. Chapters 1 to 3

Organization XX

Chapter 1: the new member

"So, your name's G?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Nope, you can't join"

"What! My name's Gogetex!"

"Huh?"

"It DOES have an X in it Axel…" Roxas said.

"True true, I guess you can join if you actually HAVE powers" Axel sighed and took out a notepad"

"Of COURSE I have powers!" The new member said as he took out Riku's soul eater weapon.

"Wait, you can't have that!"

"Why not?" G questioned.

"Some kid named Riku uses that!" Axel replied.

"Well too bad! I'm a darkling, I have a dark weapon, Bite me!" G yelled.

"Whatever" Roxas walked into the portal to his room and started to play Soul Calibur 3.

"So, when do I get my room?" G asked.

"Now," Axel replied, gesturing at the new portal.

"Cool!" G said walking into his room and observing the whiteness

"Knock yourself out" Axel said, walking into his own room.

"Hmmm… this could use some paint and a mini-fridge…" G said, happily noticing the TV and PS2 that #13 had given him.

"Thank you Roxas" He breathed as he also observed the many paints.

"Oh, Axel sent these," He said, picking up the paint and beginning to paint the walls green with flames at the bottom and different key blades as trim. He then looked down and saw a moogle plush appear out of a dark portal with a note on it. He bent down to read the note.

"Here you go, it's a moogle plush. See the purple wings and the RED POMPOM! Moooooooooooooooooooooooooggggggggggggglllllllleeeeee" He read. He then looked down at the name and noticed that it was from #9.

"Who's #9?" He asked himself as he walked into the room to see Demyx practicing his sitar.

"Yes?"

"You're Demyx, right? #9?" G asked.

"Yep yep yep! The Melodious Nocturne!" Demyx replied.

"Okay, thanks for the moogle plush"

"No prob. I call him Mr. Moogle"

"I'll be sure to remember that."

"Well, if that's all, I'm going back to practicing"

"Okay," He walked out of the room and decided to go to the room of Roxas.

"Want to play two player?" Roxas asked as G walked in.

"Sure, I'm game" He said looking at what he was playing.

"HALO?"

"Yeah, I bought an X-box with some munny I earned…"

"Earned?"

"Okay okay, Stole," Roxas said as he set the game to two-player campaign mode. They spent the day playing and G kept killing Roxas' guy as he tried to get at the enemy.

"Why did you have to kill me?" Roxas asked, somewhat annoyed.

"I was aiming at the enemy!" G replied.

"You used a sniper rifle and STILL managed to shoot ME in the head!" Roxas said, hearing a suppressed laugh from G as he said this.

"I killed the elite though." G replied, still chuckling.

"Grrrrrr… you're lucky we can respawn!"

"Very" G said as he made his character take out a machine gun and accidentally put a few holes through Roxas' guy as well as killing the ten grunts they were fighting. They continued like this for a while until Axel walked in with Demyx.

"Oooooh Halo, can we play?" Demyx asked eagerly.

"Yeah, yeah, I want to shoot somebody!" Axel agreed. At this Roxas took out two more controllers, and saved the game he and G were playing. He then reset the game and set it to four player combat, choosing the game type that he made and starting it. Axel and G teamed up and were actually winning the game masterfully until Demyx slammed one of the Jeeps into Axel's guy, squashing him and making him drop the flag.

"Ha! Take that!" Demyx yelled. At this, G decided to use the tank that his side had and fired a missile at Demyx's guy before he could take the flag back.

"In your face!" G yelled back. He then proceeded to teach his moogle plush how to kick Demyx's rear any day of the week. Roxas and Axel stared at G but continued playing. They continued like this the entire day, although once, Roxas got some snacks so they could continue playing.

Chapter 2: Enter Cloux, Vivax, Axtranian, and chaos.

When the four finished playing Halo, it was midnight, so they were about to go to bed when they noticed their leader, Xemnas very drunk and pointing one of his lightsaber-like weapons at #2.

"Xigbar, I am YOUR FATHER!"

"What the hell? My fathers name was Jack!" Xigbar said, a little scared.

"Come with me, my daughter, and WE SHALL RULE THE GALAXY!" Xemnas screamed. At this Xigbar walked away, extremely freaked out at being called female.

"Just because I have a ponytail, doesn't make me a girl!" He said, walking away.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO! My only daughter left me! Bring her back Axel! I order you!" Xemnas yelled.

"That's DARTH Axel my liege, and nope!" Axel said walking away from the clearly drunken Xemnas.

"Then Darth Roxas!"

"No way!"

"Darth--" Xemnas started but G cut him off.

"Uh uh" G said, disappearing into a portal as all the others had done.

Meanwhile, three new arrivals had come.

"Well, all your names have an X in them, so you can join," Said a very bored Zexion. He always hated dealing with new recruits, but it WAS much better than paperwork. And at least he didn't have to take care of the funds… that was Lux's job. The gambler used them as funding to win card games and get more money. Zexion still thought that controlling time and cards was pretty lame… His thoughts were then interrupted by the one called Cloux throwing the Axtran kid into a wall.

"Hit on me will you?" She said angrily, kicking him as he tried to get up.

"I like 'em feisty!" He said cockily.

"Kingdom Hearts, you're almost as cocky as Axel!" Zexion yelled. This caused Cloux to look at him. She started to think he was actually kind of cute when the other girl, Vivax, inquired about rooms.

"Walk through the hallways and look for your number, or go to proof of existence and find your weapon and your portal," Zexion said tiredly and at that, he teleported into the common room to find Axel and Roxas arguing about moogle plushies.

"I want one!" Axel said.

"I've only got munny for one and I can't just go around selling stuff!" Roxas replied.

"Borrow from the funds! Anyone in the organization can use them! Just get one of the fund cards!" Axel yelled.

"Fine!" Roxas gave up and pushed the red button that gave out the cards. Axel smiled and bought a boom box.

"And why did I pay attention to that argument?" Zexion asked himself. As Cloux and Vivax walked in and got their cards.

"Mall time!" Vivax cheered.

"Yes!" Cloux agreed.

"I'm going with you two to make sure you don't blow away all our funds…" #12, Larxene, cut in.

"And to get the new summer cloaks from the Cloak Dept." She added.

"They HAVE Cloak Depts.?" Cloux asked.

"Yes, they do" Larxene said.

"They're for us." Vivax said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. After that, they got into some girl talk that Zexion ignored because he was too busy playing chess with Sa'ix and fearing what would happen if he won. The berserker was extremely dangerous when he powered into his berserk mode. And that claymore was PAINFUL. Luckily, Sa'ix was really good and Zexion could have some fun and not have to risk becoming a bloody pulp. As he was playing, he couldn't help noticing that Xaldin's lances were MEWING! It was true that Mr. Scary Sideburns #3 loved cats of all sorts, but his lances didn't MEW! He was deep in thought about this when Sa'ix calmly stated that it was his turn and that the clock had started, so he snapped out of it, moved his pawn, and prepared for a painfully long turn when Sa'ix suddenly roared.

"YOU CHECKMATED ME!" He said, obviously in berserk mode. Zexion knew this would be painful otherwise, so he shape shifted into Sa'ix's cat Caramel and allowed himself to be snuggled in order to calm Sa'ix down.

In another part of the castle, the three girls were looking over their treasures.

"Oooooh look at these sandals! Just my color!" Larxene squealed.

"And I got this beautiful cloak trim," Vivax said, glad to spice up the drab black cloak.

"And I got cloaks for all the members of the organization with their numbers on their backs and their sleeves!" Cloux said, proud of herself.

Back at the common room, Sa'ix was again berserk because Roxas stole the disguised Zexion from him. Sa'ix had successfully destroyed several empty rooms with his claymore and was now plotting his revenge. Oh, he'd get that Roxas punk. He'd get him… How DARE he steal away precious caramel! How DARE he! So, he went to the library to find books about revenge and torture.

In his room, G was busy playing games on his PS2 to go out in the hall. That was a smart choice on his part as Sa'ix came crashing through, smashing the hallway with his claymore and screaming Roxas' name.

"Chaotic…" G remarked. He shrugged and went back to playing.

Chapter 3: DON'T TOUCH THE POTIONS!

Demyx was bored. He had his adorable moogle with him, but he was still BORED! So, he decided to go to Vexen's room and take a potion. When he got there, he decided to pick out the pink potion. He knew it wasn't smart to carry a potion in his pockets. He'd be prime suspect as soon as Vexie saw the missing potion. So, he stored it in the freezer and went back to his room with his moogle plush.

G didn't know about Vexen's potion making. So, he decided to take it out and pour it in a bottle of wine that said: Zexion's TOUCH AND DIE! He noticed he had a little left, so he drained it in one of the TV dinners that was in the fridge.

That same day, Zexion had a wine and Larxene decided to eat one of the TV dinners in the fridge.

As this began to happen, someone appeared at the door.

"Name and powers" Luxord sighed.

"Blazix, I'm a pyro" He replied, noticing the bored expression on Luxie's face. He then decided to have just a little bit of fun and set Luxord's hair on fire.

Marluxia had a horrible hangover. He was already in Vexen's lab trying to find a cure. He had already found it and was now trying to get it open.

"Damn cap! OPEN!" He roared, smashing it open and releasing the strange gas that Vexen used as a security system. Hey, at least the hangover was cured. At that, Marluxia left the lab and went to his room.


	2. Chapter 4

Chapter 4???

AN: I'm using the ideas of another author for the potions… (WITH permission! I'm not that evil! Just KIND of evil…) So Weaselchick deserves credit for the potion ideas. (Yes, I'm FINALLY continuing. Yay me.) (And I **DIDN'T **forget! It was a dramatic pause.)

Zexion noticed Mar fidgeting, so he greeted him. He instantly regretted it though since the assassin seemed to be female.

"Zexion, there are two things that are horribly wrong!" Marluxia said.

"Tell me the one that DOESN'T involve you," Zexion said.

"Well, Axel's gone odd… very odd…" Mar deadpanned.

"What's the pyro doing now?" Zexion sighed.

"What ISN'T he doing," Mar said, at this moment, Xigbar was walking by.

"Larxene, He tried once. He's still got the lightning burns," Xigbar said, walking by.

Zexion chuckled at this and walked away before flower-boy could explain his problem.

"Hey! What about my problems!?" The assassin asked.

"Fuck your problems."

"Asshole," Marluxia walked off. He wanted something HARD, VERY hard, and Luxie kept the most potent liquor. So, he walked over to his room.

Meanwhile, Axel had his brand new I-pod plugged into a huge set of speakers and was playing music and a volume that made everyone in a five-mile radius jump in pain with every drumbeat, and the drum solo was coming up, very good…

In his room, G was reading a magazine. Cloux walked in, looking at his magazine and scoffing.

"What!? I stole it from Axel! He has 500 of the issues!"

"Sicko, pervert, dirty rotten little--" G cut her off.

"Shut up. You're a nutty bitch…" G deadpanned. He then sat up slightly and pushed Cloux out of the door with his foot.

"You little--" She was cut off by the door shutting. G leaned back against the bed and continued reading.

Suddenly, the speaker system that Xemnas had installed blared louder than Axel's music that there was a meeting. Everyone stopped what they were doing and left to the meeting hall.

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-

Short? Too bad. If you like it be patient. If you don't then don't read it. :P


	3. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The meeting from the black lagoon.

AN: Yes, from the black lagoon, I have one of the books stuck in my head. Besides, things are going to be VERY interesting… Mwahahahahaha.

Fans of: Hayner, G, Luxord, Blazix, Master Chief, Axel, and Roxas. Are so going to hate me…

Axel was sitting next to Demyx who was between him and G, and the punk was really starting to get on his nerves… He kept singing whatever was on his blue I-pod, although it DID drown out what flower-girl was singing on her I-pod… Mar was still a girl and so, he WAS thankful for the fact that he couldn't hear Mar's high voice singing REALLY bad songs… The meeting had already been interrupted by an infuriated Hayner coming in with that dude from halo and trying to kill everyone… Xiggy had made quick work of them with his weird guns and now they were hanging on the wall… Now Sa'ix was ready to kill someone and it looked like Roxas, G, he and that idiot Blazix were going to be the targets. G had taken apart a PSP and turned it into the smallest alien-ware computer ever-made. He was drinking some of his best booze and noticed Mar was drinking someone else's booze too… Luckily it wasn't his or he would have to set the flowery assassin on fire. Instead, he set card-beard on fire, which caused Sa'ix to beat the living and dead shit out of them.

Zexion watched this with amusement, and then took out a magazine that screamed (Literally screamed) "PROPERTY OF AXEL, DROP THE MAGAZINE FUCKER!!!!!!!" But he didn't care. He then noticed a pizza at the meeting door and realized Demyx had ordered it, he quickly grabbed it and scarfed it before anyone noticed it. He agreed that it was good and left the meeting the second it finished.

Roxas got up and left as soon as the meeting left, following Zexion. Going to his room quickly and calling Kairi with his cell-phone. They set up and date and he changed into something a little better than his robes, meaning baggy black cargos, a dark gray baggy tee, and some black mavericks.

Short? Too bad. I updated the day after the first chapter, so excuse the shortness. Next, the date.


	4. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

The Date

AN: Yes, an update so soon, yay me. Heh heh heh… I'm SO evil… :) Anyway, the chapter…

Fans of: Roxas, Kairi, Kairi's best friend (Don't know why…), some guy named Brock, and others. Are SO going to hate me…

Roxas met Kairi at a Gourmet restaurant that feared nobodies. They sat down, and Roxas ordered a stupid amount of lobster-tails, eating half and offering Kairi the other half.

Then, that IDIOT Brock showed up with Kairi's best friend.

"Hey Rox… How's the little shrimp doing?" Brock said, grinning smugly.

"Buzz. Off. Brock."

"Fuck. You. Roxas."

Roxas had quickly had enough and summoned one of his keyblades, smashing it into the Jock's head and kicking him in the nuts, quickly running through a portal, and leaving Kairi with the bill.

Hahaha… Short? I don't care. I put another one up quickly…


	5. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Sora is PISSED!

**AN:** Sorry for the ETERNITY without an update… (I hate firewalls) so, to make up, my chapter will be LOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG… Maybe… :P

"YOU DATED MY GIRLFRIEND AGAIN!!" Screamed Sora, causing Roxas to drop his cell phone.

"I can't help it if you're such a sucky boyfriend that she runs to me for a date," Roxas said calmly. Sora ruined the calm atmosphere by screaming again.

"ASSHOLE!!!!" Sora screamed and hung up.

"My… EARS!!" Roxas screamed.

Axel and G walked in, talking animatedly. Talking about how Marluxia would be hot if they could get past the fact that she was Marluxia… Roxas agreed and they had a fairly normal day.

The day was nice until Sora came in. He instantly whacked Roxas with a keyblade.

"KAIRI'S FRIENDS DRESS GOT SMATTERED WITH BLOOD AND BALL REMNANTS!!!!" Sora screamed…

"She dumped you?!" Roxas said excitedly. At this Sora whacked him and he fainted.

Short? Too bad!


End file.
